kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Panda: The Emperor's Quest
| Row 2 title = Produced by | Row 2 info = Karen Foster Friend Wells | Row 3 title = Music by | Row 3 info = Germaine Franco | Row 4 title = Voices of | Row 4 info = Others uncredited | Row 5 title = Production company(s) | Row 5 info = | Row 6 title = Location | Row 6 info = | Row 7 title = Running time | Row 7 info = 10 minutes | Row 8 title = Opening date(s) | Row 8 info = May 29, 2018 (soft opening) June 14, 2018 (opening ceremony) June 15, 2018 (public opening) }} Kung Fu Panda: The Emperor's Quest (or simply The Emperor's Quest) is a 4D attraction in the theme park. It is featured in the newly refurbished DreamWorks Theatre, a re-design of the previous attraction that will showcase all characters from 's various works, starting with those from the ''Kung Fu Panda'' franchise. The attraction opened to the public on June 15, 2018. Description Story Synopsis from NBC Universal: "Kung Fu Panda: The Emperor's Quest" recounts a plot-filled story whereby on the morning of The Emperor's Great Feast of Heroes, dragon warrior Po embarks on a wild and perilous mission to deliver the rare and precious Liquid of Limitless Power to the Palace, while enlisting guests to join him on the exciting adventure filled with raging rapids, river pirates, awesome magic and Kung Fu. Plot description from USA Today: ... Po goes on a new quest — with his adopted duck father Mr. Ping and the red panda Master Shifu — to bring the Liquid of Ultimate Power to the Palace for the Emperor. The mission is hijacked by the villainous Kang Wolf who wields the stolen Ming Hammer, a relic so powerful that it knocks foes into the spirit world. Po and his sidekicks battle Kang in this ethereal world, along raging rivers and into the Emperor's Palace. Technical The attraction features "cutting-edge technology" in its design, introducing "the first-ever integration of interior projection mapping designed to engulf guests in 180 degrees of immersive adventure." This integration technique is said to depict "a series of immersive and visually dynamic scenic designs that will transform within the interior space and enhance the story." The main ride theatre uses seven Christie 4K Boxer Cinema Projectors behind a 62-foot screen, as well as 360-degree surround sound audio used to enhance the ride experience with elements like water and wind. It also contains 241 "ultra-plush, fully articulated seats that pivot and swivel in tandem with the 180-degree action." Queue area The attraction is featured inside the newly constructed DreamWorks Theatre building, with its design "inspired by Mission revival architecture harkening back to the Golden Age of Hollywood's Art Deco period of the 1920s." The ticket booth reflects this by being designed as a "box office ticket seller booth" and staffed by "a three-dimensional Pinocchio character asleep on the job." An outdoor garden awaits past the ticket booth, leading guests into the main theatre queue with thirty-six framed film posters. In the lobby, twenty statues of various DreamWorks accolades is on display; of these include , , , , , and . The lobby also features original sculpted maquettes of the attraction's Kung Fu Panda characters, as well as magical artifacts obtained by Po from the Spirit Realm. Prior to the main ride, guests enter a "pre-show area of the theatre where they meet an array of DreamWorks characters who kick-off the attraction's narrative." They then move to the main ride theatre. Voice cast * as Po * Fred Tatasciore as Shifu * James Hong as Mr. Ping * Unknown as Kang * Unknown as the Emperor (main show only) * Unknown as Bunny children (main show only) * Michael Gough as (pre-show only) * Mark Moseley as (pre-show only) * Phil LaMarr as (pre-show only) * Tom McGrath as (pre-show only) * Conrad Vernon as / (both pre-show only) * Anna Kendrick as (pre-show only) * Chris Miller as the (pre-show only) Production Announcements On June 5, 2017, made the first announcement of renovating the DreamWorks Theatre into a Kung Fu Panda-themed attraction, replacing the previous ride with a "brand-new multisensory attraction" featuring Po and various franchise characters on an "adventure of awesomeness". The announcement also included the ride's planned release period of 2018. In March 2018, Universal narrowed the attraction's release date to summer 2018, providing additional details on the ride's technical aspects. Then in April, they announced its slated opening date of June 15, 2018. Development The attraction was created by in collaboration with ; the story and animation are presumably done by DreamWorks, while Universal handled the ride's detailed technical aspects. In one visit, a sound technician from Universal Creative "repeatedly played a scene featuring a flaming arrow shot seemingly over the audience's head, making sure the thumping impact sounds had just the right quiver." Release On May 29, 2018, the attraction had a soft opening, in which only a handful of invited people sampled the ride. The attraction had its dedication and opening ceremony on June 14, 2018, and then officially opened to the public on June 15, 2018. Reception The guest reception of the attraction's soft opening was very positive. Gallery Promos Universal_KFP_Poster.jpg|Announcement promo poster DreamWork's Theater.jpg|Early website promo KFPEQ-web-promo.jpg|Revised web promo Emperor-quest-poster.jpg|Show poster View more... Development KFPEQ-dev1.jpg|Development display; taken by @Hubert_Wong2 via Twitter KFPEQ-dev2.jpg|Development display; taken by @Hubert_Wong2 via Twitter KFPEQ-dev3.jpg|Development display; taken by @Hubert_Wong2 via Twitter View more... Theatre previews EQ-soft12.jpg|Entrance archway EQ-soft13.jpg|Entry logo EQ-soft9.jpg|Soft opening on May 29, 2018 EQ-soft11.jpg|Soft opening on May 29, 2018 EQ-soft3.jpg|Soft opening on May 29, 2018; taken by @SoCal360 via Twitter EQ-soft4.jpg|Soft opening on May 29, 2018; taken by @SoCal360 via Twitter EQ-soft5.jpg|Soft opening on May 29, 2018; taken by @SoCal360 via Twitter EQ-soft6.jpg|Soft opening on May 29, 2018; taken by @SoCal360 via Twitter View more... Show previews Emperor's Quest 01.jpg Emperor's Quest 02.jpg Emperor's Quest 05.jpg Emperor's Quest 06.jpg Emperor's Quest 08.jpg Emperor's Quest 09.jpg Emperor's Quest 07.jpg Emperor's Quest 10.jpg View more... Concepts DWT_concept2.jpg|Main entrance KFPEQ-concept.jpg|Show interior DWT_concept1.jpg|Show interior (early) DWT_concept3.jpg|Attraction courtyard DWT_concept4.jpg|Attraction queue DWT_concept5.jpg|Attraction interior View more... Videos DreamWorks Theatre Promo|Video announcement Emperor's Quest Opening Ceremony|Full opening ceremony on June 14, 2018 DreamWorks Theatre - Kung Fu Panda The Emperor's Quest|Full queue, pre-show and ride View more... Quotes Read more... See also * Show transcript References External links * Official website Site navigation Category:Media